


Cinderella on the G String

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Obikin, cross dressing, married shenanigans, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Obi-Wan decides to sit down on their couch next to Anakin. “I told you Anakin, we have to learn to dance for this ball, we’ll look like we don’t belong if we don’t, and we need that information.” He says with a sly smile.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Cinderella on the G String

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies! how are you? i for one am: in a state of exhaustion and crisis and am escaping the real world through fanfiction as always 💗✨💗✨
> 
> anywho, this is based on like on of my favorite songs: G Senjou No Cinderella but i obviously can't call it that, so i just used the English name! please listen to the song as you read this! this is the song they are dancing to! i literally made up my own choreography for this fic and tried to incorporate some of the original dance into it!! 
> 
> For those of you who know love live then i love you please talk to me. 
> 
> AND YES ANAKIN'S DRESS IS BASED OFF THE 4TH LIVE SHOW OUTFITS, SPECIFICALLY SUWAWA'S. GET OVER IT THOSE OUTFITS ARE CUTE AS ALL HELL YALL ARE JUST MEAN AND I LOVE THEM. THEY ARE CUTE AS ALL HELL. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.
> 
> With all that being said I hope you like this one! i loved writing it~
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow sluts~

“What do we have to do now?” Anakin groans, as Obi-Wan stands above him with a datapad in hand. 

Obi-Wan decides to sit down on their couch next to Anakin. “I told you Anakin, we have to learn to dance for this ball, we’ll look like we don’t belong if we don’t, and we need that information.” He says with a smile. 

Anakin looks to Kenobi with a petulant frown. “Why are you smiling like that? I don’t like it. What are you planning?” The blond groans, dropping his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know  _ what  _ you’re insinuating Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi, but I can assure you that I am doing nothing of the sort.” Obi-Wan grins, scrolling through his datapad. 

“Big and fancy words mean you’re lying,” Anakin announces in an accusatory tone, biting down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He ignores the ginger’s yelp of pain, in favor of swiping his datapad. “I need to see what’s on here!” 

“ANAKIN SKYWALKER-KENOBI YOU GET BACK HERE-”....

  
  
  


Anakin could not believe what he was wearing. Of  _ course,  _ on top of it being a dance mission, he  _ also  _ had to be in cover. Or, for a better term, in costume. He stared himself down in the mirror. He was dressed in a long, flowing dress, a seafoam green with white polka-dots. The sleeves were ruffled, and he was forced to wear a corset underneath. On his wrist was a pretty bracelet, matching the dress. Anakin  _ loved  _ the outfit. 

He felt gloved hands wrap around his waist, and gasped. He turned around to see who it was, and of course, it was none other than Obi-Wan. He wore a classic tuxedo, that truly outlined his frame, it was _stunning,_ on his wrist was a matching band to his bracelet. He was glad this man was his husband that’s for sure. 

“You look absolutely breathtaking Anakin.” The ginger purred, pressing a kiss to Anakin’s nape. 

“Thank you, dear. Is it bad that I actually love this?” Anakin chuckled, as Obi-Wan spun him around. “The skirt part fluffs out!” He exclaimed doing another little spin in front of the large mirror the two were in front of. “Oh Obi-Wan, will you help me tie the bow in my hair? I like the way you make bows better, they’re much prettier than mine.” He stated, handing the white piece of ribbon to his husband. 

“Of course dear heart.” Obi-Wan smiles, tying a pretty ribbon in Anakin’s curly, soft hair. 

Anakin backs away to give Obi-Wan a full twirl. “Taadaa!” Anakin beams, curtseying gracefully. “I can’t believe you were hiding this surprise from me, how did you know I would like it?” He questions, falling in Obi-Wan’s arms like a damsel in distress. 

“Oh please, Anakin do you think I don’t know you? I know you better than you know yourself sometimes.” Obi-Wan chuckles, sweeping Anakin’s bangs out of the way to kiss his forehead. “Now come on, we have a party to attend.” 

“And info to grab. Tell me, can I kick someone with my heels?” Anakin asks, as the two walk out of their room together, with Anakin clutching his husband’s arm. 

“ _ No  _ Anakin you cannot kick anyone with your heels.” Obi-Wan groans, as they walk through the Jedi Temple, and to their ship. 

After a few more minutes of idle chat, and many stares from the other inhabitants of the Jedi Temple, they arrive at their ship. They board the small and subtle ship and set coordinates. 

“Can I drive?” Anakin pleads, giving his best puppy eyes. 

“No, it would be improper for the lady to drive.” He grins forcing Anakin to sit in the passenger’s seat, pouting all the way there.

They arrive at the ball perfectly punctual and on time. As they get out of the ship, Obi-Wan extends his hand out, like a true gentleman. “Tonight we are allowed to be married my darling. We are allowed to act it.” He smiles, as his husband grasps his hand tightly. 

“Let’s make it last, my love.” 

The palace they arrive in is absolutely stunning, lights flooding it from each and every angle, all sorts of guests pouring in from every entrance, all dressed in beautiful dresses, and suits, pearls, gloves, and everything in between. The huge diamond chandelier sparkles above them, and Anakin can’t help but smile. Other than obviously getting the intel that they need, it should be a perfect night, he can almost consider it a date night between the two. They always make it a point to go on date nights, but none ever so elegant as this. They’ll definitely like the change of scenery and dress code. 

“You know what our target looks like right?” Obi-Wan asks quietly, as they walk amongst the crowd. 

Anakin chuckles and nods. “Yes dear, I know what he looks like.” 

“And your codename?” 

“Esmeralda. Don’t know what it means but that’s what it is.” 

Obi-Wan kisses his cheek and smiles. “Yes. Looks like you actually studied up for this mission.” 

“You mean date night.” Anakin corrects, as they make their way to the bar. “We’re already at the bar? Did I marry an alcoholic?” He teases, as Obi-Wan orders them both some margarita. 

“If you married an alcoholic then I married a fool,” Obi-Wan says sweetly, passing Anakin his drink, as they seat themselves at the bar. “Cheers darling.” 

“Cheers to a lovely date night with my beloved husband,” Anakin says as elegantly as possible, breaking into laughter not a second later. They clink their glasses and taste their drinks. Anakin loves it, it has a fruity, and sweet taste, just up Anakin’s alley. On the other hand, Obi-Wan looks revolted. 

“It’s far too sweet for my taste,” Obi-Wan says, placing his glass down on the table. 

Anakin shrugs and brings it closer. “More for me then!” He laughs. 

“Who’s the alcoholic now?” Kenobi mutters.

Suddenly, dance music starts to play, and Anakin completely forgets about the drinks. He grabs Obi-Wan’s hand and practically rushes them to the dance floor. “Come on!” 

Obi-Wan yelps behind him. “Dearheart, please slow down.” He chides, but still letting himself get pulled by his over-excited husband to the dance floor. 

Obi-Wan pulls Anakin flush against his body, as Anakin looks to Obi-Wan with that bright and beaming smile, which makes the ginger’s heart weak even after all this time. “Alright, you remember all the steps right?” 

Anakin scoffs, “Of course I know them. You’re the one that’s gonna have to keep up with me.” 

“Oh really? We’ll just have to see about that hm?” Obi-Wan challenges, quirking his eyebrows the way only Obi-Wan Kenobi can. 

The music starts, and not for the first time, Anakin can’t recognize the language it’s in. There are a few words in basic but he can’t really decipher the rest. The crowd around the dancefloor is snapping and clapping as the song plays, and the couples start dancing. The two sway back and forth to the beat, as Anakin is dipped by Obi-Wan, and pulled back up. They continue moving back and forth, as they continue to sway. They move opposite to each other, twice to the beat so that their faces are diagonal Anakin is led outwards by his hand, and steps outwards left, then back, then right, as he holds his dress up, and is pulled back to face Obi-Wan. As the chorus picks up, Anakin is spun to the left, then to the right by his husband and can’t help but laugh. Anakin points his toes outwards then inwards. He steps forward as Obi-Wan moves back, and vice versa, they do it four times before he’s spun around so that his back faces Obi-Wan’s torso, and they almost kneel to the ground. They come back up and step to the right, then left, then to the beat sway to both sides. As a note is held by the singers, Anakin curtseys, and Obi-Wan bows. They join back together in an instant as Anakin’s back is flush against Obi-Wan’s stomach once more, as they both raise their right hand, to lower with the notes as they move to the right, then left, then right again. As the last note is held, they join back together and end the dance with a kiss.

The crowd applauds and it’s just then when the two men realize that they’re the center of attention from the crowd. As they pant, Anakin smiles one of the happiest and brightest smiles that Obi-Wan has ever seen on Anakin’s face. They happily exit the dancefloor arm in arm, as the next song starts to play. 

“Something tells me you wanted us to learn that song for the hell of it, not to ‘blend in’.” Anakin laughs freely, nuzzling himself into Obi-Wan’s side. 

“Maybe, maybe not, whoever is to say, darling. But may I say that you looked absolutely breathtaking while you were dancing. You lit up the whole room my dear.” Obi-Wan says sweetly, as they walk to where their supposed person of interest is waiting. 

“You were amazing too you know. It was so much fun! I’d love it if we just started going to random balls, waltzing in, and getting our dance on sometime soon.” 

The ginger chuckles, “Something tells me that you’ve taken a liking to dance then.” 

“Only because my angel of a husband made sure we danced tonight, I believe it isn’t just me.” Anakin teases, practically purring as Obi-Wan places a kiss to his cheek. “So if things go south, I’m still not allowed to kick this guy with my kickass heels?” 

Obi-Wan sighs an exasperated, but fond sigh, as he kisses his husband to shut him up. “ _ Honestly  _ Anakin…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok but. they're soft. that's all. THEY ARE IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WLL BE THEY'RE DORKS AND I LOVE THEM
> 
> THIS IS ALSO THE THIRD NIGHT IN A ROW I HAVE POSTED SOMETHING. ARE YALL PROUD OF ME 🥺


End file.
